


Identity Crisis.

by mindcomber (orphan_account)



Category: Actor RPF, Star Trek RPF, Star Trek: The Original Series, T. J. Hooker (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Study, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 16:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20877143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: William Shatners P.O.V.James Tiberius Kirk. V Thomas Jefferson Hooker.(Disclaimer: I own nothing of anything whatsoever.)





	Identity Crisis.

**Author's Note:**

> To be...Or not...To be...That is the Question...  
(Quote by William Shakespeare.)

I ask myself a serious question...

What would have been my fate...

Had I not become an Actor?

I demand a serious answer!  
\-------------------------------------------------  
Had I become an Astronaut...  
I could have flown amongst Heavenly Constellations!

Had I become a Law Enforcement Officer...  
I could have made a real difference along the City Streets!  
\-------------------------------------------------  
How fortunate...  
I chose to become an Actor!

I was offered a great chance...  
I became both!

The End.


End file.
